The History of Jack Frost
by brabbit1029
Summary: A short-story about how the Guardians see Jack's memories. I'll be adding my own original touches, so watch out! No pairings yet, but there'll probably be a sequel with JackxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This if my first ROTG fanfic, so, yeah! This is basically gonna be the base for another ROTG fanfic I'm gonna right later.**

* * *

"Get back here, ya show pony!"

As usual, the North Pole was bustling with life. Large, furry yetis were busy making toys in preparation for the holidays, struggling not to trip over the pointy little elves who were trying, but they weren't really helping much as usual. In the midst of it all, a tall gray bunny was chasing a flying, white-haired boy with an angry look on his fluffy face.

"Man, what'd I do to ruffle you up _this _much, bunny?" Jack Frost, the mischievous Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun, laughed and looked over his shoulder at the raging Easter bunny.

"You bloody kid! You went and froze up my Warren again!" Bunny roared as he chased after Jack on his strong legs.

"Why are you assuming it was me?"

"Because you're bloody Jack Frost! Now get down here so I can trample ya all over!"

"Bunny, Bunny!" North, or more commonly known as Santa Clause, stomped over. "What is the matter?"

"That brat brought another bloody blizzard into my Warren again!" Bunny explained.

"Aw. c'mon, Bunny, he's just playing with you." Toothiana the Tooth Fairy fluttered down with her pretty wings. "I'm sure he meant no harm."

"That's right, Bunny." Jack let the winds bring him to the ground with a playful pout. "I meant no harm."

"You're downright annoying, ya know, mate?" Bunny's nose was practically shaking, which actually looked kind of cute. "Don't you agree, Sandy?"

The silent Sandman simply shrugged with a question mark forming above his head and sipped out of his mug of eggnog.

As usual, the five Guardians were as lively as ever. And as usual, Jack and Bunny were hitting it off.

"Well, anyway, I gotta go." Jack smiled and leaned his staff on his shoulder. "I've got more places to bring joy and cheer to besides Bunny's place." Strong wind lifted the boy into the air again, and with a playful grin, he soared out the window. "hey, wait! Get back here, you!" Bunny yelled, but it was futile. The winter spirit had already left.

"That bloody little-" Bunny was twitching furiously. "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-!"

"Calm down, Bunny." Tooth said calmly.

"As usual, you two fight like little children, no?" North let out a deep laugh. "What? Look who's talkin!" Bunny stood and glared at North. "Remember that one time the little frostbit accidentally broke your robot? You were literally bawling yer eyes out!"

"I was not!" North denied. "I saw it with my own two eyes, mate!"

"What about the time you-!"

"Forty-two, Madrid, oh, a little girl just lost her molars! Go, go, go!" Tooth was busy giving out instructions to her little tooth fairies amid the arguing. Sandy was drinking his eggnog happily when suddenly the moon shone down through the window.

Sandy dropped his mug and pointed up at the moon. But the Guardians were to immersed in their own business. Frustrated, he waved his hands and made and arrow with his dream sand, but to no avail.

_Hasn't this happened before?!_

Deciding to use the same tactic, he grabbed the nearest elf and shook hard. The jingling of bells finally caught the other Guardians' attention.

"Ah! Man in Moon!" North laughed and looked back at Sandy. "Really, Sandy, say something!"

_Really?!_ Fume literally poured out of his ears.

"What is it this time, Manny?" North asked.

The light emitting from the moon was unusually bright. Maybe Many was trying to tell them something.

"Maybe he's mad at ya." Bunny snorted and glanced at North. "Or you." North retorted. "Guys, really?" Tooth groaned.

All of a sudden, the moon became increasingly bright. The Guardians, except for Sandy, let out a cry, and soon the light blinded them till they could see no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Guardians."_

The four Guardians opened their eyes to find themselves floating in an endless space of bright light.

"Crikey! Wh-What the-" Bunny looked around. "Where are we?!"

_"I have called you all here to bring you on a journey."_

"A journey?" North echoed. "What do you mean, Manny?"

_"A journey into the past. To better understand your newest_ Guardian."

"Newest...you mean Jack?" Tooth realized that MiM was talking about their little winter spirit.

_"Yes. I will bring you to the past to see what he once was."_

"Whoa, wait a minute-!" But before Bunny could continue, they all went spiraling downwards as if Manny had suddenly decided to drop them. Screaming, they tumbled downwards until they finally hit solid ground.

"Ouch!" North rubbed his bottom and sat up. The light was gone, and they were all sitting in what appeared to be an old bedroom. A single window let sunshine into the crowded room.

"Where are we?" Bunny looked around. Sandy once again had a question mark floating over his head. But the Guardians were snapped out of their daze when they heard a loud click from behind. Taking out their weapons, they whirled around to face whatever enemy they were up against.

But to their surprise, a young boy around the age of seventeen was holding a rifle up at them.

"Who are you people?!"

* * *

Both the Guardians and the boy with the gun were shocked. The boy had unruly brown hair and brown eyes and a very familiar face. Soon, the Guardians gasped with realization.

"Jack?!" Tooth exclaimed with a flutter of her wings.

The boy's eyes lit with recognition. "How do you know my name?"

"Huh? What're you saying, mate?" Bunny hopped forward with his eyes narrowed. "And what's with all that get-up?"

The Jack they knew had white hair, pale skin, and eyes as blue as the frost he made. But the Jack before them had fairly normal skin, normal hair, and normal eyes. He wore a brown vest over a white shirt, and was sitting up in a rusty wooden bed.

"Who are you people?" The brown-haired Jack demanded again, bringing his rifle up.

"Whoa, whoa." Tooth held out her hands. "Don't worry. We aren't enemies."

"Says the flying girl with feathers and the talking bunny." Jack said suspiciously.

The Guardians did have to admit that the boy had a point there.

"Remember, guys." Tooth whispered. "Manny said that he sent us back in time. This must be Jack before he became Jack Frost." The Guardians nodded.

"Jack!"

A girl's voice shouted from behind the door. Panicking, the Guardians dove out the open window and onto the soft green grass outside with a thud. Jack had no choice but to ignore them as a small girl with brown hair and eyes similar to his burst into the room.

"Are you okay?" The girl rushed over worriedly. "I heard a loud noise!"

"Who's that?" Bunny whispered as the Guardians peered over the windowsill.

"I think it's his sister." Tooth observed.

Jack laughed warmly and ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm fine, Emma. Just thought I saw a rat."

"Don't tell me he's talkin about me?" Bunny wondered. "He isn't, Bunny." North assured him. _"I think..."_

"Do you want me to get Mrs. Johnson?" Emma asked. "She said to call her if you needed anything." "I said I'm fine, Em." Jack laughed. "But-"

"Hey, wanna go play outside?" Jack asked. "The weather's awesome outside!"

The girls eyes went wide. "Jack, no!" She exclaimed. "You can't push yourself! What if you get worse?"

_"Get worse?"_ The Guardians wondered. _"What's wrong with him?"_

"Oh, c'mon, little sis, I cant stay cooped up in here forever." Jack assured her. "Remember all those fun times we had back when I was ok? It isn't that different."

"But-"

"I'll be _fine_." Jack said firmly. "I won't push myself too hard."

Emma lowered her head. Tears were filling her big eyes.

"But...what if...what if..." With a trembling voice, Emma looked up at her brother.

"What if you die like mom?"

It took a few excruciating moments for the Guardians to process those words. North's jolly face filled with horror, Tooth held her hands to her face, Sandy's eyes widened, and Bunny's ears perked up. Jack faltered, and for a moment sadness flashed on his face. But it was soon replaced with a gentle smile.

"I won't, Em. There's no way I'm gonna let some dumb illness take me."

"But you have the same illness as Mom!" Emma wailed. "She said the same thing before-!" The girl choked up and could no longer speak.

Tooth's eyes were brimming with tears. Bunny looked on sadly, and he could feel North and Sandy trembling besides him.

_That frostbite...had this kind of past?_

"I _won't_." Jack said again. "I promise."

* * *

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Now, I'm the type of person to write up a story then just leave it behind, and I'm busy with CRCT and finals and stuff. But if I get enough followers and good reviews, I may just finish this to the end. **

**So keep reading!**

* * *

The sincerity of the scene that had just played before the Guardians left them in a silent and shocked state. As Emma helped her brother up out of bed, they simply stood there without uttering a word.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth's eyes were watering, and her voice was trembling. Her hyperactive wings were now drooping low on her back, and her feet were firmly planted on the ground. North had his head bowed low in sorrow along with Sandy. Bunny's ears were in the same positon as Tooth's wings: held low, with his twitching nose now stone still.

As everyone knows, Bunny isn't the most suck-up and sympathetic person in the world. He had indifferently insulted Jack about his centuries of desolation before he had agreed to become a Guardian, after all.

But the annoying little Guardian of Fun wasn't exactly a bad guy. In the end, the two accepted each other, and Bunny forgave him for the whole 'Blizzard of 68' incident-well, sort of.

Still, even he could understand that the boy had a rough past-so did the other Guardians. They could see that, even though he had much more color in his complexion than his pale white skin in the present, his skin was pasty, and he had a frighteingly frail-looking figure for a teenage boy.

"William wants to play hide-and-seek again." Emma rolled her eyes as she lead her brother out the door. "Does he ever have anything better to do?"  
"Ha ha ha! It's probably because he's so good at it!" Jack's laughter was light and merry, concealing any hint of illness. He draped a brown cape over his thin shoulders. "Even I have trouble finding him."Emma giggled, and the two head out into the warm air outside.

"Let's keep it low so Mrs. Johnson doesn't hear, kay?" Jack held a finger to his mouth in a secretive gesture. His little sister nodded, head bobbing up and down along with her medium-length hair.

The Guardians tailed the siblings quietly into a vast green forest curiously.  
"Why do you think he can see us?" Tooth wondered out loud. "He's too old to still believe, isn't he?"

"Back in these days, everyone believed, remember?" North reminded her.  
"Oh, right."

"That's why we've got to be careful." North warned. "We should try and keep as low as possible."

"Jack! Emma!"

The Guardians turned to find a group of children immerging from behind a tall oak tree, smiling and waving at the two.

Laughing, Emma ran towards her friends, Jack trailing behind her.  
"I'm gonna beat my record!" The little blonde boy in the front approached her with a grin. "You won't be able to find me for weeks!"

"Ha! You wish!" Emma exclaimed. "You're going to be the first one I find, William!" "In your dreams!" William playfully stuck stuck out his little pink tongue. He puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm the master of hide-and-seek!"

"Hey, Jack." A boy slightly taller than Jack with bright red hair and brown freckles surrounding his green eyes greeted. "Up and running again, I see?"

"Missed me?" Jack high-fives him. The two smiled brothers smiled at each other.

"You seriously shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard." The blonde girl who seemed about their age scolded sternly.

"I won't, mother." Jack sneered. Then he flashed the girl a look of assurance. "Don't sweat it, Ginny. I took some of Mrs, Johnson's medicine earlier that knocked me out for hours, so I'm all good!"

Ginny gave him a doubful glare but said nothing. She turned to the red-haired boy and frowned. "Henry, are you the one who convinced him to come out?"

"Hey! Why are you assuming it's my fault?" The boy, Henry, held his hands up in innocence.

"Because it's always your fault, you doof." Ginny put great emphasis on the word 'always.'

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't talk back to me. Remember last week when I saw you curled up with your teddy bear in bed?"

"Hey, you promised not to tell anyone-!"

"Let's play, let's play!" A little girl bounced up and down in front of the older kids along with the other younger ones.

"Yeah, stop making out!" William shouted out teasingly.

"Wha-?!" Red blush crept up their faces. "We were not!"

Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Were n-"

"Ok, ok, nobody was having a makeout session." Jack broke up the seemingly endless argument. "Let's just start already, ok?"

"Ok!" The group chorused.

The Guardians watched from behind some tall trees with delighted faces.  
"Jack seems to have plenty of friends." Tooth said, pleased. They all were. After all, Jack had been alone for 300 years without knowing who he was, which often gave them pangs of guilt thinking about it. Seeing him happily surrounded by plenty of people was a wonderful thing for them to see.

_Good for you, ya bloody show pony._ A small smile lit Bunny's normally grumpy face.

"What a nice scene, eh?" North grinned beneath his bushy white beard. Sandy nodded, and a smily face formed above his yellow head.

"I'm it! I'm it!" Emma waved her arms back and forth over her head.

"Ok. You get first shot, kiddo." Jack knelt down. "Good luck trying to find me, though."

"You'll see. I'll find everyone before supper." Emma's eyes lit with determination. Amused, Jack patted her on the head and stood."We'll see about that!"

Emma turned and leaned against the bark of a tree. "Ok, I'm starting!"  
As she began to count, the kids scurried away to find a good hiding place.

"One...two...three..." Emma began with her hands covering her closed eyes.

The Guardians scattered around, caught upin the fun. Bunny spotted William climbing up an amazingly tall tree. Sandy and Tooth followed two girls hiding behind a thicket of bushes. North watched as Henry and Ginny fought over who got to hide amid the patch of reeds.

"Fifty-nine...sixty!" Emma finished her counting, and her eyes flew open. "Ready or not, here I come."

Emma began searching immediately, checking the trees and bushes and any spot that seemed suitable for hiding.

"Found you, William!" She looked up and called out to the boy clinging to a thick branch covered in leaves.

"Aw, man! How'd you find me?" William groaned in defeat as he shimmied down the tree.

"You hid up there last time." Emma smirked. "Running out of tricks, master of hide-and-seek!"

William scowled and jumped onto the ground before joining her as a seeker

Ginny and Henry, despite being the oldest, were easily found, though it was probably because they were still trying to push each other out of the way. The others hid in harder places to find: in hollows, caves, shrubs. One guy even hid underwater in a pond, using a hollow reed for a funnel of air. Honestly, the Guardians were impressed. Apparently, everyone was skilled at the game, and they seemed to have played it quite often.

"As expected, Jack is the last survivor!" Henry announced after they fervently searched for the mischeivous boy but to no avail.

"He. Of course he is." Bunny snorted with his large paws crossed over his furry chest.

"It's pretty obvious that Jack would be the hardest to find." Tooth mused.  
"First one to find him gets dibs for dessert!" William shouted. With a cheer of joy, the children began searching with newfound motivation.

"Ah, children will do anything for sweets." North said. "But it ruins their teeth." Tooth frowned disapprovingly. Sandy formed a picture of sweets then damaged teeth filled with holes with his dream sand.

"You said it, Sandy." Tooth nodded.

"Jack!" Emma called out in a sing-song voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Come out already!" Ginny demanded. "It's not like he'll actually listen to you." Henry snorted. "I mean, who does?"

His reply was a fist to the face.

"Aw, how romantic!" Tooth sighed adoringly and clasped her hands together. "Young love!"

"That is young love, Tooth?" North studied the two teens attacking each other in confusion.

"Oh, you just don't understand, North!" Tooth let out an exasperated huff and placed her hands on her hips.

"I understand plenty!" North bounded forward. "First they start out with sniffing their hinds, and then soon their noses-"

"I think you're talking about dogs!" Tooth gagged.

"Found you!" Emma whirled around to face the source of the sound.

"Uh-oh." North flinched.

"Nice job, bloody old saint Nick, run!" Bunny hissed. He bounded off in long hops, North running and Tooth and Sandy gliding through the air.

"Don't run away!" Emma chased after them, oblivious to the fact that they were not her brother. "I've got you now!"

"Emma's got Jack!" William cried. "Get 'im!"

"Crimey!" Bunny made a sharp left with the others behind him.

"He's getting away!" Henry exclaimed.

"Have any bright ideas?" Tooth asked in a panic. North gave her a doubtful look and thought for a moment before replying. "Keep running!"

"Great plan." Bunny scowled and rolled his eyes.

But soon the Guardians realized the footsteps behind them were no longer there. They slowed down and glanced over their shoulders.

"Good. I think we lost her." North sighed in relief. "Now, let's-"

"Jack!"

Emma's distressed cry pierced the air and cut off North. Immediately, they ran back towards the girl.

"Jack! Jack!"

They found her knelt down on the ground in a field. In front of her was a brown and white figure sprawled out of the grass.

_"No...it can't be-" _The Guardians thought in unison.

"Jack!" Emma sobbed. His face was even paler and glistened with sweat, his breath coming out in short and struggling gasps of air. His body was shivering uncontrollably, almost as if he was stuck in one of the freezing blizzards he always caused-in the future as Jack Frost.

"Jack! Wake up!" Emma's eyes became watery as she towered over her unconcious brother and shook him. "Jack!"

"Jack!" The rest of the kids spotted them and rushed forward with worried expressions.

"Go get Mrs. Johnson!" Ginny ordered. Henry nodded and ran off as fast as he could. Once he was gone, Ginny knelt down and placed a hand on the panting boy's forehead.

"He's burning!" Ginny grimaced. She turned to William and pulled a rag out of one of the pockets of her dress. "Go wet this at the pond! Hurry!"  
William took the rag without a word.

"Jack!" Tooth flew forward, but North held her back.  
"We cannot meddle with the past." North said in a firm, grave tone. "We do not know if it will affect the future or not."

"But-" Tooth protested desperately.

"Tooth." North said with seriousness hardening his bright blue eyes. Regretfully, the fairy backed down.

Sandy floated besides Bunny with an expression of concern for his friend, and Bunny watched, silently praying for the youngster's safety, as Ginny placed a wet rag on Jack's forward, and a middle-aged woman rushed into the scene.

And in the end, Jack had been the winner of hide-and-seek.

* * *

**Follow and review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Sorry for the long update! Unfortunately, I'm very busy, so this'll be sort of a short chapter. :( But I promise to update as soon as possible so please bear with me! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and followers and keep it up!**

* * *

The Guardians watched with unbearable concern through the small window of Jack's bedroom. The woman, Mrs. Johnson, was lying wet towels over his burning forehead as he huffed and puffed as if having trouble breathing. He was pale as a ghost, to everyone's dismay. Emma stood to the side along with the other children, helping Mrs. Johnson all they could.

"It's just a fever." Mrs. Johnson said, and everyone, including the Guardians, sighed in relief. "It should pass soon, so I'm sure he's just fine." "That idiot." Ginny scowled, but tears were forming in her eyes. She sniffed and glared at the boy. "Can't blame him." Henry shrugged. "Even I'd get tired of being cooped up in my room all the time."

"But he was just fine an hour ago!" Emma wailed. Mrs. Johnson knelt down before the girl with soft sympathy and kindness sparkling in her warm brown eyes. She gently rested a hand on Emma's small shoulder. "Sweetie, it's ok. You know Jack always catches fevers. He's just fine." "That's what mama said!" Emma burst into tears. In despair, she flung herself into Mrs. Johnson's arm and sobbed in her chest. "I don't want Jack to die either! He's the only family I have left!"

"Oh, poor thing." Tooth muttered with condolence.

"He _won't_ die." Henry said firmly. "Jack won't let a disease like that kill him; you know how strong he is." Emma peeked out of the folds of Mrs. Johnson's dress, wet tears streaming down her bright cheeks. Henry flashed her a toothy grin and bent down. "Go wash up, kiddo. Your nose is running." Her face turned even a deeper red in embarrassment. With a silent nod, she dashed out the door, head hung low.

"Jack really won't die, right?" William looked up at his elders, voice shaking. Mrs. Johnson smiled, but Ginny and Henry could tell that a sadder emotion was hidden deep beneath her comforting expression. "Of course not, hon. I won't let any of my family die."

"Family?" Bunny raised a bushy eyebrow. "This woman was _that_ busy?"

"No..." North shook his head. "I'm guessing..."

"This is an orphanage." Tooth said with a flap of her wings. Bunny looked at her incredulously. "What? How d'ya know that?"

Tooth rolled her eyes and pointed to the front of the building. "The sign."

It wasn't one of Bunny's brightest moments.

"So, that means..."

"They did say their mother died due to the same illness that Jack has." North mused with a stroke of his beard. "I suppose his father is dead, too?" "That's most likely it." Tooth nodded.

"Now, now. Let's leave Jack alone. He needs to get some rest." Mrs. Johnson herded the children out the door. Before leaving, she snuck one quick glance back at the panting boy in bed with a painful look. The Guardians barely caught it before she softly closed the door behind her.

"Jack..." Tooth flew in through the window and inspected the boy. The shade of his face made her want to cry.

"Tooth, careful." North whispered. "We do not want to wake him up."

Sandy hopped in, silent as usual, and inspected Jack's restless face. His face lit up, and with a wave of his little chubby hands, golden sand flew out of his fingers and above the boy. The dream sand formed into a little nostalgic scene: a teenage boy and a little girl running around, laughing, surrounded by many other children, in a field. Jack's strained face relaxed slightly, and his breathing steadied. The Guardians smiled, thankful that their little guardian could rest at ease.

"Good thinking, Sandy." North winked at the sandman. Sandy looked up and smiled.

"Should'a lemme done it." Bunny hopped over and pounded his fist (paw...whatever) in the other. "Could'a knocked the lights outta 'im." "Bunny!" Tooth scolded Bunny with a blow to the arm. "What? It could be payback for all the trouble he's caused me." Bunny said.

"Bunny, we are her to watch Jack's past, not beat the boy up." North informed the pooka. "What will one little hit do to him?" Bunny protested. "It won't kill him."

North and Bunny engaged in yet another argument. This time, Tooth tried desperately to stop them, but to no avail. They were on the verge of violence.

And, of course, they didn't notice little Sandy waving his arms frantically, images of sand forming rapidly above his head. For once, they noticed.

"What is it, Sandy?" North asked. With an exasperated look, Sandy lifted an arm and pointed to the side.

_"Uh-oh."_ They did it again. The Guardians slowly turned their heads to follow Sandy's finger, knowing what was coming. And there was Jack, sitting up in bed, looking slightly woozy, with a hand on his head.

"I must be dreaming, right?"

* * *

**Like I said, I'll try really hard to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look mate, we aren't bad guys!" Bunny spoke up immediately.

"Oh, really?" Jack smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "Then tell me why you keep breaking into my room?"

"We aren't _breaking_ into your room, we're...um..." But even Bunny couldn't even find an excuse.

With a loose grin, Jack sighed. "Don't worry. You're the Easter Bunny, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah." Bunny looked up at the boy with a look of shock. "H-How'd ya know that?" "Bunny, remember?" North piped up. "Back in these days, everyone believed in us."

"So, you're Santa?" Jack pointed. North smiled at the boy and let out a hearty laugh. "Ho, ho, ho! Correct, me boy!' "Then...Tooth Fairy...and Sandman?" Jack pointed to the two who were standing in the back. Tooth smiled and waved her one of her thin hands, and sandy formed a hat out of sand and brought it down with a bow.

"Ok, well, it's an honor and all, really. It's not everyday a boy wakes up to find the Guardians in his room, but...would you mind telling me _why_ the Guardians are in my room?" Jack asked with a furrowed eyebrow. "That-That is very good question." North laughed. "...Give us a minute to think of answer."

The Guardians huddled in the corner and bent down with panicked faces.

"Let's make a run for it!" Bunny suggested oh-so-cleverly.

"I can hear you!" Jack piped up with a roll of his chocolate brown eyes. Bunny flinched and lowered his voice. "How 'bout we knock him out then make a beeline for it?"

"And what? Keep spying on him from outside?" Tooth said in disbelief. They were pretty stumped. It wasn't easy to come out with it and say "Hey, we're from the future to learn more about you since you're actually a Guardian three hundred years in the future!"

"You guy so don't understand the term 'group huddle'." Jack gave his signature smirk.

"You're just as annoying as you are in the present." Bunny retorted. Shock registered on Jack's face. "What?"

"Oh, um, nothing!" Bunny quickly caught his mistake, earning a stern glare from the rest.

"So...Jack, are you feeling better?" Tooth fluttered forward and asked in a warm, gentle voice. Jack gave her a questioning look, wondering why the Tooth Fairy was concerned about his health, but replied. "Um, yeah. Thanks."

"What exactly is the problem, anyway?" North asked. "It's just some rare heart disease that's been going around in the area." Jack shrugged uncomfortably. "Nothing big."

_"Nothing big?"_ Bunny scoffed. "There ain't no cure?"

"If there was, would I really be here right now?" Jack snapped. Bunny backed down but didn't fight back, knowing it was a harsh topic. "So...your mother was the same?"

"Are you guys, like, magical stalkers or something?" Jack scowled. "I guess you could say that." North said with an unusually smug look on his face.

"No, North, that wasn't a compliment." Tooth informed him.

"Oh."

"Well, yeah. Mom had a stroke and died a few years ago." Jack said. "And your father?" Tooth asked. Jack narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Who knows?'

"Wait, he's alive?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Probably." Jack looked out the window, now dark outside with only the moon providing an eerie light. "He left when mom died, though it isn't really a big deal since I never really liked him."

"He _left_ you? Just like that?" Tooth gasped, horrified.

Jack nodded with no emotion. "He was always out late at night gambling and drinking like a fool." Darkness clouded his bright eyes, and he clenched the blankets tight in his fists. "If it weren't for him, we might've been able to afford a doctor..."

"What a terrible guy." Tooth shook her head sadly, followed by Sandy.

_"Some humans are just sick."_ Bunny thought disapprovingly, pain filling his heart at the sight of the pitiful boy who always teased and messed with him. Who new the Guardian of Fun didn't have such a fun background.

"Jack!" Emma's voice sounded, and her tiny fist began softly knocking on the door.

"Crigey!" Bunny, who was closest to the door, jumped back a good few feet.

"Jack! Are you awake yet? I brought supper!"

"Well, nice meeting ya!" Bunny dove out the window.

"H-Hey, wait!" Jack exclaimed. Tooth and Sandy were having trouble shoving North through the small window which was actually a pretty amusing sight, and they would've laughed if they hadn't been desperately trying to escape.

"Jack?"

"Um, yeah!" Jack glanced to the side warily just as North's butt went sailing outside, Tooth and Sandy tumbling after him. He looked back up at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened, and in came in Jack's little sister with a tray of steaming hot broth balanced carefully in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who were you talking to?" Emma set the tray down in front of her brother.

"Huh?" Then Jack remembered the Guardian stalkers in his room. "Oh, um, no one. Just talking to myself."

"Oh." Emma leaned forward and placed a hand on Jack's forehead. "Are you sure you're all better now?"

"Awww, how sweet!" Tooth cooed from outside. Jack, who was fully aware of their presence, sent them a death glare.

"Go away!" He mouthed.

"No way!" Mouth Bunny.

"Shoo!"

"Make us!"

"Scram, you kangaroo!"

"Why you-!"

"Jack?" Emma studied her brother. "Oh, um, sorry." Jack laughed. "Yeah, I'm all better. Just a little tired, that's all."

"I can't believe I let you outside." Emma pouted guiltily.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jack bent down and rubbed her head assuringly. "It wasn't your fault, kiddo. Really."

Emma looked up into her brother's warm eyes and smiled. She leapt forward and thrust her arms around his neck, and soon the two were tightly embracing each other.

"Hey..." Tooth looked at the scene sadly. "When do you think it's gonna happen?"

"You mean when he turns into Guardian?" North asked. Tooth nodded. "Who knows. We'll just have to wait."

"You don't think he-" Bunny couldn't finish the statement. The Guardians already knew what he was saying, but they didn't want to think about it.

The boy standing before them was definitely the Jack they knew. But his weak, frail body made them think otherwise. Jack Frost was an energetic, upbeat boy who flew around throwing snowballs and spreading wintry fun.

"Jack!"

The kids from earlier suddenly burst into the room. They crowded around Jack's bed in a rush.

"You're alive!"

"You okay?"

"You idiot!"

"Calm down, children." Mrs. Johnson said from the doorway. "Give Jack some space."

"You're so stupid." Ginny huffed, but relief clearly showed on her face. "Ah, ya know she was worried." Henry grinned and grabbed his friends head under his arm. He playfully ruffled his already unruly hair and laughed.

William and a bunch of other little kids jumped on top of Jack and buried him with hugs.

"It's nice to see Jack like this." Tooth smiled. "He seems happy."

"Indeed." North nodded happily. Sandy nodded as well, and a smiley face of sand formed above his head.

_"But..."_ Bunny wondered.

"C-Can't breathe." Jack wheezed beneath the pile of kids.

_"How long will it last?" _


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for late updates! Even during summer, I have loads of homework. :(**

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack was leisurely reading a book(which the Guardians found as extremely odd) in bed when Henry burst in, panting. The panicked look on his face told the Guardians and Jack that he hadn't come with good news.

"Hey, it's snowing." Tooth looked around.

"Must be time skip." North concluded.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack closed the book, sensing his friend's distress.

"E-E-Sh-Go-E-" Was all Henry could manage to say. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" Jack couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"E-Emma!" Henry finally stood straight. "She's missing!"

The Guardians sensed something bad coming.

Jack's face fell. He jumped out of bed immediately. "What?!"

"Apparently, she wasn't here this morning." Henry explained. "The kid's said they saw her leave, but she hasn't been back since. We've looked everywhere!"

Jack ran out the door. "I'm going to look for her!"

"You can't!" Henry grabbed his arm. "You're still sick, and we've already checked. Let us handle this."

"She's my _sister_." Jack pleaded. "She's all I have left! If I lose her, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Henry held his gaze with Jack for a while before sighing and letting go of his arm. "You better come back."

Jack smirked, the twinkle in his eyes returning. "Of course I will. I'm Jack Overland. There's nothing I can't do."Henry broke out into a smile and playfully punched Jack. "Get going, Overland."

"I'll be back!" Jack promised. He grabbed his cloak, slung it over his shoulders, and ran.

_"I have a feeling he won't be."_ All the Guardians thought.

Luck was on his side, because Jack didn't spot Mrs. Johnson, or anyone else, as he darted out into the pure white snow. He ran as fast as he could, his breath visible as he huffed and puffed, the bitter cold nibbling at his bare toes.

"Emma!" Jack called out as he ran. "Emma! Where are you? Can you hear me?!"

_"Please be all right, Em!"_

Meanwhile, the Guardians were following in pursuit, just as worried as Jack was.

"I hope he finds her." Tooth prayed to herself.

_"So do I." _Bunny hopped as swiftly as he could.

Jack felt himself growing weaker. His body wasn't physically fit, and the cold wasn't helping. His head was throbbing, and he felt his pace slowing. But he couldn't stop. He _had_ to find her. Without his mother or father, Emma was all he lived for.

"Emma!" He hollered as loud as he could. "Emma!"

"Jack!"

Delight filled his chest at the sound of the familiar voice. "Emma!"

"Jack!" He realized her voice was filled with fear. "Help!"

The delight inside him faded, and he dashed towards her voice. "I'm coming!"

"Jack!" She cried again.

"Oh, dear." Tooth had gone awfully pale while the other Guardians fell silent. Jack turned sharply until he reached a large, frozen pond in the middle of the tall, pale trees. And on the icy surface was a little girl with brown hair and big, chocolate brown eyes, quivering in fear.

"Emma!" Jack cried.

"Jack!" Emma sobbed. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I went out early to ice skate and fell asleep! When I woke up to go ice skating, the ice just-"

"It's ok!" Jack assured her. He had to remain calm for her sake. "Don't worry, I'm coming."

Tentatively, he took a step on the ice. The spot where he had stepped was solid, thank goodness, but Emma wasn't so fortunate. The ice beneath her skates was cracking with every little move she made, so little that she even struggled to hold her breath. Jack took a deep breath and made another few steps. He spotted a long, wooden stick, strangely in the shape of a staff, on the ground, and slowly bent down to pick it up.

The Guardians recognized the stick. "His staff!"

He looked back up at Emma, and held out a reassuring hand. "It's ok, it's ok." He struggled to keep his voice from shaking. "Don't look down, just, look at me."

"Jack," Emma glancedd down at the weak ice beneath her as more cracks formed and back to her brother. She held out her arms as if to balance herself upright. "I'm scared."

"I know." Jack took another step, and the ice cracked. He winced, but kept his poker face. "But, you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Uh..." Jack looked down at the pond, desperately thinking. Then, a bright idea popped up in his head, and he smiled. "We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"Fun?" Bunny leaned forward as if he were watching a suspenseful movie. "He serious?"

"No, we're not!" Emma wailed.

"Would I trick you?" Jack tried to ignore the growing cracks beneath him.

"Yes!" Emma cried. "You _always_ play tricks!"

"Can't argue with that one." North. "Shhh!" The other Guardians hissed at him. North flinched, but shut his mouth up.

Jack laughed, trying to keep up a good mood. "All right. Well, n-n-not this time." _"Ugh. My voice cracked."_ "I promise, I promise. You're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."

Emma looked up into her brother's eyes, body tensed.

"You have to believe in me." Jack pleaded. Emma let out her breath, calmed by his words. Jack's face lit up, and he smiled. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day."

"It's as easy as, uh..." Jack reached out a leg, trying to be as light and graceful as possible, "one," The ice under his foot cracked, but was stable. He flinched for a moment, then smiled. To add to the mood, he flailed his arms wildly while balancing one foot. "Woahhh!"

Emma laughed, her terror forgotten.

"Two..." The ice cracked, but didn't give away once again as he took his second step.

"Three!" Jack hopped onto solid ice. He smiled at Emma and bent down. "All right." He picked up the staff on the ground, his eyes not leaving Emma's. He grabbed the staff and shifted his legs under his body, turning towards Emma. "Now it's your turn."

Emma gulped. She was scared, yes, but she trusted her brother. He was definitely going to save her. She smiled.

"One..."

She took her first step and gasped as a web of cracks sprouted from beneath her foot.

"That's it, that's it." Jack whispered softly and raised the staff so that the hooked-part was facing Emma. "Two..."

She took her next step, and the cracks grew. She gasped again, thinking she would fall.

"Three!" Gripping the staff tightly, Jack thrust it outwards, caught Emma by the hook, and thrust her out of harm's way with all his might. The impact sent him skidding backwards.

Jack laughed in relief. She was safe. His precious Emma was safe.

"Thank god!" Tears of joy sprouted in Tooth's eyes. The other Guardians sighed in relief, letting all the tension out.

Emma got up on her elbows, checked to make sure the ice was firm, and smiled at Jack. Jack stood, laughing, and reached forward to go to her.

_"Thank god I saved her. Now we can-"_

But suddenly, the ice cracked. "Woahhh!" He waved his arms wildly as the ground cracked. Finally, all the ice beneath him was gone, and he cried out, plunging into the freezing cold water.

Emma gasped in horror and reached out her hand.

"Jack!"

As soon as Jack's body met water, a bright light blinded the Guardians.

_"You have seen enough."_

In a flash, they were sent back to the North Pole, present day.

* * *

As soon as their feet hit the ground of North's workshop, the Guardians stood, stone still, reprocessing what they had just saw.

"Jack..." Tooth crumpled to the ground, sobbing. the others held their heads low sincerly.

"So that's how the little ankle biter become Frost, 'ey?" Bunny said.

"What a heroic end." North nodded. Sandy nodded as well.

"Hey, guys!" Jack's voice broke the sincerity. He flew towards them and balanced himself on the tip of his staff. "Where have you all been? Phil's been trying to kill me thinking I got rid of you guys with a prank or something...hey, what's up? Did somebody die or something?"

The four looked up at Jack. For a moment, the human boy with bright cheeks, brown eyes, and brown hair flashed in their minds.

_"You_ died..."

"Guys?" Jack tilted his head. He jumped off his staff and swung it around. _"What's wrong with them?"_

"Jack..." Tooth gathered up the courage to speak. "We...you see...the Man in the Moon, he...He showed us your past..."

Jack said nothing. He stopped mid-swing and brought his staff down.

"That's just unfair." Tooth sobbed, wiping he eyes. "You never wanted to become a Guardian! You were alone for so long, not knowing anything. How horrible!'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack dashed forward. "Why're you crying, Tooth?"

"I-It's just...not fair..." Tooth hiccuped.

Jack stared at her for a while, then did something unexpected. Or rather expected, actually. He laughed.

"What...?"

He was laughing as if it were some joke?

"Wh-What are ya laughing for, mate?!" Bunny stared at the laughing Guardian, dumbfounded.

"You guys are all down because of _that_?" Jack wheezed. "Are you guys really the legendary Guardians?"

"Jack-" North spoke.

"Look, the past's the past." Jack shrugged. "My death's not some sort of sob story."

"But-" Tooth intervened, but Jack held up a hand. "Look, I saved my sister, didn't I? To me, that's all that matters."

Jack smiled and stuffed a hand in the pocket of his blue sweater. "And because I saved her with fun, I became the _Guardian_ of Fun, didn't I? It's a pretty big step up."

_"He's right."_ Bunny realized. _"Because of fun, he was able to save her."_

"Jack..." Tooth cried again, though this time she was moved by his words. Jack laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just glad Emma didn't die that day. I mean, yeah, I miss my human life, and all my friends, but it's worth it."

North broke out into a big smile. "You're a good kid, Jack."

"Why, thank you." Jack smirked smugly. "Well, now that you guys are back, I have something to tell you." Jack faced Bunny. "You see, Bunny...I sort of...kind of...froze the Warren again."

"WHAT?!" Bunny roared, shaking furiously. "YOU BLOODY LITTLE-!"

"Relax, relax." Jack held his hands up. "I'll help you thaw it."

Bunny was about to bring his boomerangs out, but he stopped. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded. Then he grinned and jumped into the air. "If you can beat me there, that is!" He turned and started flying.

"H-Hey!" Bunny leaned forward and began hopping after him. "Come back here!"

"Beat me there and I'll never freeze your place again!" Jack called out behind him. Bunny smirked. "Bring it on, ya bloody ankle biter!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Tooth shouted merrily. She fluttered her wings and went after them. Sandy gathered a cloud of sand beneath him.

"Hey!" North protested. Sandy generously lifted North onto his sand. "Thanks, Sandy." Sandy smiled up at him.

_"I miss Emma,"_ Jack thought as he zoomed through the cave leading to the outdoors. _"But..."_

Light broke out, and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by miles and miles of sparkling white snow, his domain. Cliffs of ice towered over them as they flew higher towards the clear blue sky.

_"I have a new family now."_

"Woo-hoo!" Jack hollered and twirled around rapidly, zooming straight upwards. Soon, all five Guardians burst through the clouds, screaming and laughing happily. Together, they soared across the clouds. Jack looked back over his shoulder. Bunny had hitched a ride with Sandy as well. Him and North were arguing over the little space, threatening to push one another off, while Sandy rolled his eyes in front. Tooth was giggling by their side along with Little Tooth.

Jack's smile widened. He faced the front and sprinted forward, ignoring Bunny's rants, with his arms spread wide, staff in hand.

_"And I wouldn't have it any other way."_

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks for all your support, people! I'm writing a new Soul eater fanfic, and if you love me (I hope you do, but not in the gross kind of way) please help me with that, too! And I may be continuing Knights of the Legend, if anyone's interested. If there's any of my fanfics that you want me to continue, please leave a comment! Thanks for everything!:)**


End file.
